The term broadhead as applied to arrows is well known in the archery art. Such arrows are commonly used in hunting and the concept of blade replaceability is well known in this art. The prior art statement accompanying this application illustrates the patented art on this subject and persons skilled in as well as practicing the art are well aware of the need for replacement of blades on such tips.
Applicants' invention is directed to a structure for positively locking the blade bearing body and thus the blades onto an arrow shaft in true, longitudinal alignment therewith. The combination of a shaft ferrule, locking collar and blade retaining body provides a positive locking force or blade capturing force and the selectability of locking collar shape, length and material allows for proper determination of tip weight and locking of blades into the tip.
It is therefore an object of the applicants' invention to provide an improved broadhead arrow tip assembly to positively lock a blade bearing arrow tip or body to an arrow shaft.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide an improved broadhead arrow tip assembly which permits ease of interchange of blades through a combination of angularly, convex, concave and straight surfaces to receive, capture and lock both the front and rear ends of the blades.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide an improved broadhead arrow tip assembly for interchange of and replacement of individual blades for such tip which includes angularly, convex, concave and straight surfaces between the shaft ferrule, a locking collar and the blade receiving body.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicants' invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.